Waiting for the Right Time
by savedprincess85
Summary: Hermione has been cheated on again. How will she handle it and where does Draco fit in? EWE, HEA. Two or three shot.
1. Chapter 1

She crumpled to the ground, holding herself together. The tears fell unbidden, uncontrollably. The pain she felt was so intense she didn't know if she could make it home. What was it about her that no one wanted her? She had dated Ron and he cheated on her. William cheated on her too. Now Nate had openly made out at a party with her boss. Three men in a row was too much for her to take. She needed to get away from this party and get home. Thankfully there wouldn't be any reason for Nate to follow her. They had only been dating a few months and hadn't gotten to the point of leaving possessions at each other's house.

With tears still falling down her cheeks, she stood up and walked to the gate that would lead her to the street so she could apparate home. Her quiet, lonely home.

"Hermione!" a voice called to her as she reached the gate. She continued through not wanting to talk with anyone. She heard footsteps coming up quickly behind her, "Hermione, stop. What happened?"

She turned around ready to tell off Draco. He may be her best friend, but she wasn't in the mood for twenty questions.

"Nate decided he needed an upgrade. What did it look like? Now, if its ok with you, I'm going home," she turned and walked again.

Draco grabbed her elbow stopping her. He pulled her into his arms and held her close to his chest.

"No, it's not ok to go home, you don't need to be alone tonight. We are going to my place," he spoke purposefully.

Before she could pull away, he had apparated them to his foyer.

"What the hell! I said I want to go home. Why did you bring me here? You could have gone back and found a girl to bring back here to shag her brains out," Hermione shouted stepping back from him.

Draco shook his head and kept his hand on her elbow, essentially blocking her from apparating out. She was one of the few people who had the privilege to apparate in and out of Draco's house. They had been friends for the last two years, just after her breakup with Ron. Somehow, during a party for the ministry, they had gotten to talking and became fast friends. He could keep up with her. He had held her through the breakup from William. And it looked like now he would hold her through this disaster.

But somehow, along the way, Hermione had lost her heart to Draco. She had been with William a year when she realized that she was in love with Draco. When William had cheated on her, it wasn't much of a shock, but it still hurt like hell. She didn't feel good enough. Draco had been dating Terri, a girl a few years younger than them. So, she threw herself in the relationship with Nate. She told herself it was to forget, but she knew she didn't think she had a chance with Draco. He liked a certain type of girl-smart yes, but bloody gorgeous. And she was smart but never gorgeous. Plain was the adjective that was ascribed to her. Her grey eyed, white-blond haired best friend was gorgeous and would never look at her with anything other than platonic affection.

The tears continued to fall down on her cheeks as Draco led her to the library. Her favorite couch was there, and he knew being around the books would calm her. The only other person who may have helped her better might have been Harry, but that was only due to knowing her longer and being rather empathetic without a piece of Voldemort's soul destroying him.

"Hermione, when have I ever allowed you to go through a breakup alone? I'm not starting now. You are my best friend, now shut up and tell me what happened."

"I already told you. He decided he needed an upgrade. It's not like we had been dating all that long. I'm fine. It just hurts to have this happen a third time, you know? I'm done trying to be in a relationship, it hurts too much. I will be the crazy cat lady or something. Maybe I should work in a library." Her thoughts running away with her in ramblings, she smiled gently at the thought of working in a massive library. Maybe Miss Pince would retire soon and she could work at Hogwarts.

Draco had sat her down on the couch by this time and was holding his handkerchief out for her to take. His hand was still on her elbow, but it was now rubbing soothing circles that she could feel through the thin layer of her jumper. Being here with him was torture. If only he would let go of her, she could leave and cry alone.

"You don't seriously believe that the slag he was sloppily kissing was an upgrade, do you? You are brilliant and beautiful. She was stupid and average at best. Did you see her arse? It was so flat, there was nothing there. Now, your arse, its perfectly round and perky," Draco said with a grin.

Hermione didn't see the darkening of his eyes as he looked at her. She turned from him and tried to stand up. She needed to get away. He didn't believe that at all. He was trying to make her feel better and it was making her feel worse.

"I need to leave. Let go, Draco," she said turning toward him.

"No," he spoke firmly. He pulled her to his chest and raised her chin with his other hand, "I'm not letting you go."

"Why not? You can't just kidnap me!" she fairly shouted at him pushing his chest with her hands. But she wasn't strong enough to put any space between them.

"Because I have been waiting for years to do this," and he took her face in his hands and put his lips on hers in a gentle kiss. Hermione froze for two seconds and then melted into the kiss, deepening it. Instead of pushing him away, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. She still had tears on her cheeks, but his lips felt heavenly.

Draco moaned when she opened her mouth to the swipe of his tongue on her lips. His arms were holding her close. She felt like she was in a dream. This couldn't be real.

 _A/N: I know I'm supposed to be writing the next chapter of Safe at Last, which is almost complete btw and should be uploaded by Sunday, but this plot bunny popped into my head. It will only be a two or three chapter fic. Just something that allows me to go a little different direction with Draco and Hermione for a bit. This story will be finished uploading before the end of the weekend._

 _Life is not nearly as crazy as it was, (read: I had to drop out of University, sadly, and yes I am depressed by this) so I will be able to get on an updating schedule that is more consistent. I'm hoping to update once a week for Safe at Last._

 _I hope you like what I have so far! Read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

She opened her eyes and stilled her lips, "Draco," she gasped.

He opened his eyes and stopped kissing her. He pulled away a fraction, but not completely, "what?"

"I don't understand, you've been waiting years?" she whispered.

He was nodding before she finished her question, "Yes, you daft witch. I realized I wanted you when you were about a week into dating the stupid prat before this one, Wally or something. I broke up with Terri because it wasn't fair to her that my heart wasn't in the relationship. She understood."

"William? Why didn't you say anything afterward?" that was almost two years ago.

"By the time I had worked up the nerve, you had gone on your first date with Nate. I didn't want to ruin anything for you. You seemed happy. Then I saw the prat kissing the slag at the party tonight and went to find you. I made the decision to not let you go until you understood what I feel for you," he was looking into her eyes, gauging her reaction.

Fresh tears had welled up and were falling down her cheeks again. This really couldn't be real. She had to be dreaming. She moved her arms and pinched herself. Damn, it hurt. This wasn't a dream.

"Oh, baby, I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry," anguish was in Draco's voice, "what can I do to help you believe me?" He rubbed a hand on his neck all the while looking at her with hope in his eyes.

Hermione shook her head and started hiccupping because she was trying to stop crying, "No! Draco, I love you. I have for a while. I only dated Nate because I didn't think you would ever want to be with me. I'm just plain Hermione, nothing special. You like gorgeous girls who you can be proud of on your arm."

"Hermione, you are anything but plain," he crashed his lips into hers with a fury that was unmatched by anything she had ever experienced, "you are so beautiful, I feel bad for every other girl out there," speaking against her mouth, before kissing her vehemently again.

Snogging Ron had always been lazy and sloppy. It didn't suit her. William and Nate were boring snogs. Actually, neither liked snogging, they just wanted sex.

Snogging Draco was mind-blowing. He gave and took from her. His tongue on hers was nothing short of miraculous. He tasted of peppermint and chocolate as if he had just eaten a piece of chocolate cake after brushing his teeth. It was unlike anything she had ever tasted. It made her moan with desire.

She put her hands on the buttons of his shirt and started unbuttoning it slowly. Draco started kissing her down her jaw toward her neck, nibbling and licking as he went. Her desire rose exponentially and coiled in her stomach. She finally got the last button undone and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. She had seen him with no shirt before but had never touched him. He was beautiful, scars and all. The jagged Septum Sempra scar across his chest along with the cruciatus scars marred his perfect body. Her hands touched everywhere on him she could reach. His shoulders were strong.

As he got to the top of her shirt, a simple blue button up, he kissed the top of her cleavage and started unbuttoning her shirt. His nose nuzzled the shirt out of the way as he opened it up and kissed the top of her right breast, sliding the shirt down her arms to land on the couch behind her. She gasped at the sensation of his lips on her. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, sliding it down her arms.

Draco looked up at her, eyes darkened and looked back down at her breasts, reaching a hand to touch the left while his mouth covered the right. Her moan was wanton, and her knickers were soaked. She wanted more.

"Oh, gods Draco," she gasped out pulling on his hair and pulling his mouth back to hers. His moan was loud against her lips.

He pulled back for a moment and looked at her, "I think you need to know I'm in love with you. I love you, Hermione. I wasn't going to tell you yet, but as you already told me you love me…" he smiled sheepishly at her.

The shock and panic on Hermione's face reflected at her through Draco's eyes, "you love me?" she whispered. This is just too hard to believe.

Draco must have sensed her disbelief because he took her hands in his and raised him to his lips, "Hermione, why is it so hard to believe that I could love you? Find you attractive? I am going to be very clear, I find you to be the most mesmerizing witch I have ever seen. You gave me a chance, and we became friends. You are more than my best friend. You are the witch that I want to spend the rest of my life with. No, I'm not proposing, yet," he smirked. Hermione gasped, and tears fell down her cheeks again.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me? You aren't having me on, are you?" she gasped out. She was panicking just a little. This was far for a joke, especially for Draco. There was no way he could be mesmerized by her. He was her best friend and she loved him, but she wasn't the kind of woman he would ever look at twice.

"Hermione, I don't understand! I love you!" he pulled her to him, both of their shirts were off, and they were skin on skin. He held her to him, one hand in her hair, stroking her, trying to calm her.

"I'm sorry, I am having a hard time believing that you would ever feel the way that I feel about you. I've loved you for so long. I have never felt good enough," she choked out into his chest.

"Stupid, bloody prats, they have done a number on you," he whispered into her hair, "Hermione, you are more than good enough. You are exquisite," he paused, "my heart is yours, love. Will you take care of it for me?"

She pulled back and looked into his eyes looking for any trace of deceit. But this was her best friend, the man she had loved for so long, "yes, if you will take care of mine. It's been yours for a long time." She tentatively leaned in to kiss him again. They started off slowly, sensually.

"Will you stay tonight? We don't have to go any further, but I want to wake up next to you in the morning," Draco huskily asked kissing down her neck, but staying away from her chest, not wanting to push her too far.

"Yes!" Hermione gasped out and tugged his hand from her hip to her breasts again, "I'll stay the night, but not just to sleep," the words shyly coming out of her mouth.

Draco grinned up at her and latched onto her breast with his mouth, picking her up at by the arse at the same time, she wrapped her legs around his waist, "your arse is bloody perfect!" he said giving it a squeeze as he walked them toward his bedroom.

 _A/N: There is only one chapter left. Should be up tomorrow, maybe tonight, but probably tomorrow. There will be smut in the next chapter, so be forewarned._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: this is my first foray into smut. Please be kind. I did have someone look it over, thank you, Mrs. Ren, for the help there! I'm so glad I found the Dramione Fanfiction Writers Facebook page! :) Anyway, please read and review...kindly! This story is complete after this chapter._

A look crossed Hermione's face, her confidence had returned. She knew Draco better than almost anyone except maybe Harry. She knew when he was lying and when he was telling the truth. Draco was truthful in his love and adoration for her. She saw it in his eyes. She stood up slowly and walked away from him, swaying her hips. As she walked, she finished removing her shirt and started unbuttoning her jeans.

"Coming?" she asked as she reached the door and dropped her shirt on the floor. As she walked she slipped out of her flats and slipped out of her jeans. She heard Draco behind her but didn't glance back. By the time she was in Draco's room, she was down to just her knickers with her back to the door.

She heard Draco behind her and felt him when he stepped closer to her. The heat of their bodies was electric. She shivered in anticipation. Draco put his hand on her pulse point on her neck and drew it down her shoulder, to her arm, her hand. He kissed along behind his hand, little nibbles and licks. By the time he was in front of her, he was on his knees with her hand cupping his face. He wore nothing but his boxers, black and silky.

"Hermione, you're beautiful," he said as he put his head on her stomach and kissed it. Her hands went to his hair, running her fingers through his silky pale strands. Standing up, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply. She didn't even wait for him to ask, just plunged her tongue in his mouth, wanting to taste him, feel him. They both groaned in want. Neither could get close enough.

Draco walked back toward the bed and turned Hermione, so she sat on the bed when her knees hit the side. He knelt in front of her between her legs. Draco picked up her left foot and kissed his way up her leg to the inside of her thigh. He stopped at the edge of her knickers, using his tongue to edge the knickers out of the way for just a fraction of a second. If Hermione's moans were anything to go by, she was loving the attention. He turned to her right foot and kissed his way up the same way. When he reached her knickers, he did the same thing with his tongue. Hermione's moan was wanton.

"Draco, please, take my knickers off. I need you," she gasped as he nuzzled her with his nose, smelling her delicious scent through her knickers.

"I want to taste you, may I?" he asked against her clit through the layer of fabric.

"Yes!" she gasped.

She arched up and held her bottom off the bed, so Draco could take the knickers off, his tongue followed the knickers down the inside of her thigh and leg. She was shaking with want by the time he turned his attention to her center.

"You smell divine," with that pronouncement he dove into licking and lapping at her lips and clit. The noises that were coming from Hermione were music to Draco's ears. When she clenched her legs around his head and pulled on his head, he knew she was close. His tongue continued to work on her slit then he hummed over her clit and the vibrations sent her over the edge. He lapped at her orgasm and kept it going as long as he could. She had screamed in ecstasy and was now staring at the ceiling, her legs lax next to his head. He grinned at the job well done as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and kissed his way up her body to her breasts.

"Draco," she gasped quietly, "that was mind-blowing. I saw stars for the first time in my life. How have I lived so long without you between my legs?"

"I don't know love, but I will gladly do that every day if you would like, you taste better than you smell," he grinned at her as he leaned down and kissed her gently. His hand was on her breast, tugging her nipple just enough to elicit another gasp from the witch beneath him. She blushed with the squeak and crashed her lips to his and rolled him over on his back.

"I think it's time for me to take some control back, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione grinned at him as she teased his cock at her entrance, bobbing just enough for him to get a taste of her warmth. His hands moved to her hips trying to push her down onto his cock.

"Hermione," Draco growled. His eyes closing in need.

"Do you want me Draco?" Hermione leaned down to whisper into his ear, going down further and taking him all inside her warmth.

"Yes! Oh, gods! You are so tight and warm and wet," Draco looked into her eyes and never wanted to look away.

"It's all for you, my love, all for you," she moved above him closer and closer to completion for both of them.

"Ah! Mia, so good! Yes!" Draco flipped them over and took over as he felt Hermione slowdown from exhaustion.

"Oh, gods yes! Yes! Yes! Harder Draco!" Hermione gasped as he claimed her lips and pushed harder into her.

"Mia, I'm so close, come with me baby, come with me," Draco put his forehead to hers.

"Harder, harder, so close!" Draco reached between them and tweaked her clit and that was enough to send her over the edge. He followed two thrusts later. He held himself over her as their orgasm finished, pulled out and collapsed next to her on the bed.

"I never want to have sex with anyone else. You have broken me for everyone else," Hermione whispered to Draco sleepily.

"Good, because I'm never letting you go. I love you, Hermione, so much."

"I love you too, Draco," Hermione said snuggling into his side and falling asleep with a smile on her face.

Draco used wandless magic to clean them up and accio a blanket from the chair on the other side of the room. He wrapped them both in it and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
